Diver
by Kitsunex thunder bird
Summary: YAOI si no te gusta no entres. Universo Alterno Sasunaru y otras. Naruto había sufrido la perdida de todo lo que amaba, el reino del remolino había desaparecido y él como único superviviente sano de aquella catástrofe busca venganza... Sasuke vive atormentado por el recuerdo de su mejor amigo, rival y primer amor, siente confusión al conocer a Kurama... Lean .


Este fic es un sasunaru que participara en el Bombardeo Sasunaru, no importa el malo final de Kishimoto el Sasunaru vive. Me olvidaba, es un Universo Alterno y las personalidades fueron cambiadas. Gracias por leer, espero que les guste ^.^

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen como ya saben.

Diver:

Introducción:

Miró hacía arriba y solo había agua, todavía podía escuchar los llantos y gritos angustiados de su gente a pesar de que aquello había sucedido hace muchos años, su mente se llenó de las imágenes de aquel día, cuando había perdido todo en manos de esos asquerosos ninjas que alguna vez habían sido aliados. Pero así como vinieron se fueron, intentando mantener la máscara con la que llevaba viviendo hace tantos años.

Saque mi cabeza dentro de la bañera, mis pulmones por fin se llenaron de aire con una profunda inhalación. Pero aun así no importa cuánto respire, es lo mismo mientras mi mente permanezca ahogándose en el mar de aquel día. Y en sima cada vez que mi cuerpo hace contacto con el agua todo lo que sucedió vuelve otra vez para atormentarme y recordarme porque razón estoy vivo. El peso que llevo sobre mi espalda es demasiado pesado, pero solo yo puedo cargarlo.

Aquellos días felices del pasado no iban a regresar no importa cuanto pueda desearlo. Si nada hubiera sucedido tendría a su familia, a su glorioso reino del Remolino, a todos sus amigos inclusive a los de Konoha y dentro de ellos a su rival, mejor amigo y hombre que amaba. Pero eso no había sucedido, y por más que ahora viviera en Konoha todo era diferente.

Originalmente su aldea había sido aliada de Konoha desde las fundaciones de ambas aldeas, principalmente por los lazos familiares que unían a los Uzumakis del remolino con los Senjus de Konoha. Y su familia reinaba el remolino desde entonces, nuestros jutsus de sellado y nuestros grandes jutsus de agua generaban miedo y respeto entre las demás aldeas. En cuanto a los Senju, estos habían sido Hokages de Konoha en dos ocasiones y más tarde lo serían sus discípulos siguiendo sus creencias de la voluntad de fuego.

En todas esas décadas había habido paz y una profunda amistad entre nosotros, incluso nuestra reina había estudiado en Konoha y fue allí que ella se enamoró de mi padre. Como pueden imaginar, soy el hijo de la reina del remolino Uzumaki Kushina y el Cuarto Hokage de Konoha Namikaze Minato. No conozco mucho los detalles sobre cómo se conocieron, sé que mi madre amaba a mi padre y él había aparentado lo mismo, solo que ahora lo dudaba profundamente. No era solo una cuestión sobre su subida al puesto de Hokage y los factores que tomaron en cuenta para su elección, donde su madre había sido el principal motivo. Era algo mucho más profundo, después de lo que había pasado y lo que había tenido que hacer para sobrevivir, dudaba sobre la lealtad de su padre y toda Konoha. Esos ANBUS, sin duda ellos habían tenido la culpa, sin duda había sido Konoha. Pero a pesar de tener esa certeza no estaba allí para destruir toda una aldea, una que por cierto amé profundamente como mi segunda casa. No, yo solo quiero destruir solo a la persona que había ideado todo. Y para eso Naruto Uzumaki único superviviente sano, había desaparecido.

Se preguntarán muchas cosas ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? Pero la respuesta de esa pregunta me la reservaré hasta tener toda la información. Como ya dije mi ser como Naruto Uzumaki murió ese día. El agua había entrado en mis pulmones, mis lágrimas se perdían en el mar y mi vista se perdía entre tanta oscuridad. Oré y pedí por salvarme, por salvar a mi hermano mayor, a mi madre y a todos. Cuando ya estaba por morir una voz penetró en mi cabeza, solo me aferré a esa voz, a esas palabras, a mi salvación.

- ¿Quieres salvarte? Puedo hacerlo- y cuando dijo eso pude ver algo dentro de tanta oscuridad, no sabía dónde estaba pero allí había un gran zorro de nueve colas, podía respirar perfectamente a pesar de encontrarme en el agua, asentí con mi cabeza esperando que el zorro hablara.

- Haremos un pacto…- A continuación me explicó su historia, y como su espíritu o chacra rojo en forma de zorro había estado esperando a la persona adecuada para poder pactar con él. Cuando me explicó que él viviría dentro de mí me asombre, pero no era algo que me importará, ambos teníamos asuntos que resolver en Konoha y era el único que podía salvarme.

A partir de ese encuentro predestinado, Kyuubi Kurama, mi zorruno amigo, me había dado una nueva apariencia, tres bigotitos brotaron en mis mejillas mi pelo había crecido rápidamente y también lo podía cambiar de color rubio a rojo, incluso podía jugar con ello dejando algunos mechones de un color u otro. Esa habilidad al no necesitar chacra para mantenerla me daba la oportunidad que buscaba, nadie jamás me reconocería con esa apariencia. Ahora mi nombre sería Kurama, Mizunami Kurama


End file.
